


Day Three;Doing Laundry

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Thirty Days of Domestic Fluff [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Isabelle Lightwood, F/F, First Meetings, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbian Clary Fray, Meet-Cute, realisation?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: 'If Isabelle was honest, she thought that Clary would have stopped at the bottom and they would have parted ways, that didn’t happen but was Isabelle complaining? No. Why would she when there was a cute girl standing in front of her and oh.'





	Day Three;Doing Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm challenging myself to thirty days of domestic fluff
> 
> I don't own the idea of this challenge

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

The sound of a laundry day for Isabelle. Living on the 6th floor of the apartment building was hell she decided, dragging her overly full laundry bag down the eight flight of stairs. Her brothers had told her not to do laundry once a week like she did at home, because no matter what floor you live on, you’ll never want to carry it down to the washing room. Had she listened? No. This was definitely more than a week’s worth of washing but no one else needed to know that.

Continuing her descent of the stairs, she gave a sigh of defeat as she reached the 4th floor, _how had she only gotten this far?_ Slumping against the wall, laundry bag at her feet, pushing her hair behind her ears and pulling her phone out of her butt pocket. 3 twitter notifications from a class group chat and a text from Maia asking about their evening plans. Answering the text and taking a skim at the group chat, before pocketing her phone again and continuing her journey.

Only one floor left, and Isabelle wasn’t being dramatic when she said she felt like she was dying, all the breath knocked out of her and all the feeling in her arms gone. Stopping to stare down at her doom of the last two flights of stairs, she must of, got lost in her imagination because before she knew it there was a hand waving in front of her face.

Blinking and shaking her head she looked up at the stranger, _possibly the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen._ Isabelle realised quickly that she was just staring at the poor girl, sticking her hand out in the other’s direction, in an attempt to introduce herself.

“I’m Isabelle” A smile developed on her face as she spoke, the girl took Isabelle’s hand in her own, smiling herself

“I’m Clarrisa, Clary no one calls me Clarrisa” A nervous laugh followed, as she glanced at the floor and let go of Isabelle’s hand, who was still standing there confused by the other woman’s pure beauty. “Uh do you, so you need help?” Clary said pointing at the laundry bag that was still on the ground between Isabelle’s feet, looking down to see what the other was pointing at she turned a deep red, remembering what was in the bag. Although maybe it would help to have an extra pair of hands

“Would you mind?” Pushing the loose strand of hair behind her ear

“No of course not” Grabbing one end of the bag, Isabelle took the other. If Isabelle was honest, she thought that Clary would have stopped at the bottom and they would have parted ways, _that didn’t happen_ but was Isabelle complaining? No. Why would she when there was a cute girl standing in front of her and **_oh._** As she turned back around from where she had quickly shoved her underwear into the washer, Clary was bending into one of the machines, something clearly being stuck in the back of the drum. What Isabelle could see was Clary’s ass, knee bent on the bench below for support, **_her ass_** , and the perfectly fitted blue washed mom jeans that were… _shit_.

Isabelle knew she wasn’t straight; with the amount of times she’d watched films and wondered what kissing the main girl would feel like. To the many times she had seen girls on the street and stared that moment longer. But this was something she hadn’t experienced, and Clary had just climbed out of the washer to catch Isabelle staring at her.

Now beet red, Isabelle turned quickly back towards the machines and started fiddling with her clothes, making it seem like she was deciding what to put in. She felt a presence next to her, she knew it was Clary, the dryer that she had turned on sounded through the room. Isabelle looked to her left, seeing the girl sat on top of one of the washing machines, she smiled to herself feeling the nervous tension between them before Clary spoke,

“Uh I um think you’re very beautiful” Was this how Clary was going to tell her she wasn’t interested “Oh god I’m sorry that was too forward” Isabelle dropped the t shirt she was holding into the machine and looked up at Clary, who was definitely flustered from what she just said wearing a crimson tint along her cheeks.

“It’s okay”

“Are you sure because I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable and ah, I’m making it worse” Clary rambled on only stopping when Isabelle placed her hand on top of her own.

“Clary, slowdown” Looking into each other’s eyes they took a deep breath at the same time. “If it wasn’t obvious, I think you’re gorgeous” Removing her hand from Clary’s to squeeze the back of her own,

“This may sound stupid but you’re into women?” Isabelle just nodded, as a toothy grin took over Clary’s face, _maybe she did have a shot._

The conversation moved to their coming out stories, their families and plans to meet in the future. Trading numbers and apartment numbers, Isabelle invited Clary over later that evening to watch a movie and maybe there was a few kisses exchanged but Isabelle wasn’t about to tell anyone, that she met a girl and kissed her all in the same day.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @cobaltbane


End file.
